callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Wolf's Den (level)
"The Wolf's Den" is the tenth campaign level in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare. Characters *S.A.S. Sgt. Kyle Garrick (playable) *C.I.A. Operations Officer Alex (playable) *Farah Karim *John Price *Omar "The Wolf" Sulaman (K.I.A.) *Jamal "The Butcher" Rahar (cutscene/mentioned only) *Hadir Karim (cutscene/mentioned only) *C.I.A. Station Chief Kate Laswell (cutscene only) Plot Execute Authority Price and his team discover that Hadir Karim is responsible for stealing Russian gas, and discuss a plan to search for him. After discovering he was recovered by Al-Qatala, Alex concludes Hadir is no longer willing to fight with them, based on what he witnessed in their previous mission. Farah vows to hunt down her own brother, and Price decides to invite Farah into his team. Laswell gives everyone execute authority, shortly after expressing her concern with a potential war with Russia. The team begins a mission debriefing, with Laswell informing the group that Hadir made contact with The Butcher and The Wolf. They prove Hadir owns the remaining gas after tracking his vehicle to The Wolf's stronghold in Takkari, Uzikstan. Laswell then presents their plan to assault the stronghold, and team heads off to locate Hadir and The Wolf. Mission The SAS and the C.I.A. arrive at the compound at night via. helicopters, and Sgt. Kyle Garrick takes point as the team breach the guardhouse, killing a few Al-Qatala members inside. The team then prepares to breach the gate, blowing it open with charges. Kyle and Price continue to lead as the team approaches a residential building, where shots are fired through the other side of the door. The team proceeds into the building and clears the first floor of two armed Al-Qatala members. Kyle is told to kill the power using an indoor generator, and the team begin to approach the second story. Kyle and the rest of the team manage to clear out the second and third stories, where neither Hadir or The Wolf are found. The group then regroups on the ground floor with Price, where one of the remaining residents informs them that The Wolf is hiding underground beneath the teahouse nearby. Kyle reveals a tunnel beneath one of the boards in the teahouse, and Alex and Farah take point into the tunnel. As soon as both members reach the bottom, an explosion triggers, and the two get separated from the rest of the team. Alex attempts to contact the rest of the team, but his radio is cut off, leaving Farah and Alex on their own. Alex and Farah search through the tunnels, disabling and avoiding tripwire traps to get through. Eventually, the Al-Qatala soldiers discover that they are here and cut the power, leaving Alex and Farah in the dark. Alex and Farah clear the tunnels and alcoves of soldiers, slowly progressing forward until the soldier collapse the way pathway, forcing Alex and Farah to crawl through. As the two slowly make their way to the other end, Hadir speaks to Alex, asking why Farah was brought along with them, to which Farah explains she came willingly. Hadir pleads for them to leave, and to trust Al-Qatala, but Farah instead berates him for his decisions. Hadir claims she is wrong and disappears, just as the two manage to reach the other end of the tunnels. Alex and Farah continue fighting through more soldiers and tripwire traps, narrowly avoiding an ambush along the way. Eventually, they come across a machine gun nest, which Alex manages to flank through a small crawlspace. Alex follows Farah through a small drop, but gets separated when the floor beneath him breaks apart. Alex promises to reunite with Farah, and tells her to stay after Hadir. Alex tries once again to contact his team, but to no avail. Alex pushes through a mine cart and avoids a gasoline explosion, eventually to hear The Wolf giving a small speech about his views of Western treatment and conflict. Al-Qatala soldiers begin to ignite an erupting fire that slowly consumes the mineshaft, forcing Alex to hastily climb upward. Alex manages to push through the last of the soldiers in his way as he slowly climbs up the burning shaft. Eventually, the final ladder he climbs falls over, and Farah rushes in above him just in time to grab his hand. Alex manages to pull himself up above the flames, where Farah leads the way towards The Wolf's room. Upon entering the room, the two discover that The Wolf has an active bomb vest strapped to him, and they quickly shoot him to prevent him from interfering. Alex and Farah rush over to the vest, which is only 20 seconds from exploding. Farah grabs a nearby tablet and relays instructions to Alex to disarm the vest, telling him to cut a specific wire at just the right time. They eventually manage to disarm the vest in time, and Farah explains that her expertise came from many years of experience. Alex then reports their success to the rest of the team, and the two return to the surface with The Wolf's body. Trivia *The infiltration and atmosphere are partially inspired by the Death of Osama Bin Laden and the 2012 movie Zero Dark Thirty. *The player can kill The Wolf with merely the blast of a flashbang. Transcript Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare (2019) Single Player Levels